white flash
by white demon123
Summary: Hi I'm white currently I'm flipping shit about wakin up in my favorite game.minecraft who wouldn't be? Any ways I'm focused on getting out but to do so I'm gonna need some help.-one more Oc left must be female give me a chance and no flames only constructive criticism
1. the begining

SUBJECT AQUIRED:MARCUS WHITE

-the next day-

the first thing I notice when I wake up is that im not in my room im in some lab and a part of me feels funny .I look at my right arm "black and scaly as usu-wait what THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME"I screamed .someone by the door looked up at me he was a squid.(not normal unless your my teacher then its perfectly fine.)"HOLY CRAP HES AWAKE"he screamed. more like him busted through the door and ran at me with needles in their hands.(yeah real smart charge the guy with needles it always works.)my arm moved on its own. it snapped me out of the restraints and went for the nearest squid it broke the creatures neck spun me around and broke through the wall. my first thought was to look for a weapon.

-10 minutes later -

I found a few things to make a weapon out of. I ended up with a makeshift scythe things are about to get messy

LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR AND AS I SAID PLEASE NO FLAMES UNLESS YOU ARE CREATIVE WITH THEM...THIS IS WHITE SIGNING OFF-


	2. things got messy

I teleported towards the first one.(hmm thats new. )and used my new scythe to cleave him in two seperate halves(oops).I then ran towards two of them.I grabbed one of them with the back of the blade on my scythe and pulled him towards me , then I elbowed him in the gut then snapped his neck the other just backed away in fear.I looked at him with my purple left eye and my silver right eye(wait a minute now im heterochromic)."dont hurt me"he said as he ran away.I took my scythe and launched it like a boomerang it went straight into his "heart"I teleported to him and pulled the scythe out"you shouldent have messed with me bastard"The next room I walked into was full of TNT(lightbulb) well you can guess what happened took me four minutes and already I was getting tired of killing them oh well cant do everything now can time I hurt one of them something inside me just I dont know got stranger.

five minutes later...

I was finally outside and I had figured out that there was a ship coming from the west side of the base we were in the middle of a freaking ocean look I think I see more people I found some string some sticks and some leather so I made a glider and put it into my inventory and then I started teleporting from tower to tower to get a better view of them three girls and two boys well f*** things just got complicated again.

ALRIGHT PEOPLE OC TIME TWO BOYS AND THREE GIRLS

I will need:what they look like, how they act, their background, their weapons, and anything else you decide to tell me oh and I will also need their age


	3. rose intro

marcus pov

I decided to follow the squids and kill them one at a first target the group that had a girl with a pink shirt.I guessed that I could do I jumped

rose pov

I heard a noise behind us and turned around.I watched some guy with a scythe put a blade through the first squids to teleported behind he front squid and cut its head ran at the last one and elbowed it in the stomach before cutting it in this guy was reached for me with a scythe and pulled me towards we teleported away.

when we got to a tower he let me go."stay here I'll be back."he told me .I listened for half a once I was sure he was gone I walked over to a window."like hell im gonna stay here"I said.I then went to a window.I jumped out of it and flew toward the first person I could find.I summoned my ice bow and fired he first thats when the battle started.

alright people thats it for now ill be back rose belongs to kingdom lover123123

THIS IS WHITE SIGNING OFF


	4. max

max pov

I was waiting for the moment to attack, and then an arrow answered my went straight into the squids they were distracted I pulled a pipe off the wall and crushed ones had it coming.I saw a shadow getting darker between two of was amazing some chick landed between the two and ice pillars shot straight through their sides.I took advantage of the confusion and bashed ones face in.

the squids remaining took up a defensive position, then someone teleported behind them and he ripped them to ribbons.

marcus pov

I hope you know you tripped the alarm lets get the rest of them.

thats it for now max belongs to lostsurvival anywayTHIS IS WHITE SIGNING OFF


	5. snow and a message

snow pov

it had been ten minutes and no one came to help me yet so I decided to let myself go a little crazy.I kicked the squid in front of me and pulled out my hidden knife.I then barrel roled behind the group."so who's first."I asked while smiling while crouched ready to strike .there were three of them.I jumped on the first and slashed out his throat.I then moved onto the two females from their group.I slammed my knife through the second ones eye straight to the brain.I killed the last the same way I did the first.

marcus pov

I had gone through almost the entire facility searching and one name stuck out in the records ian storms-my best friend- its hightime I did this I grabbed my phone hooked it up to the squid network and broadcast a message to my fellow prisoners "anyone who wants out get to the not stay out of our way."

sorry for the short chapter but I have small writers block and its 12:05 am so yeah snow belongs to mybrokenheart123 if she behaved right let me know if not then i'll try harder next time any way THIS IS WHITE SIGNING OFF


	6. the rally point

this chapter will be a short one this time

marcus pov

I hoped that the crew had gotten my minutes later I smashed their comunications grid.

rose pov

I got the message and flew towards the docks hoping everyone would be is part enderman so I know he'll be there.

max pov

I had been trashing squids when I got the message I saw a lighthouse so I figured thats where it would to get oughtta here.

snow pov

I had found some peices and made myself a knife gun.I think the docks are that pointed out a window and ran to jump through it.

my phone hates me I cant wait till im at my dads so I can properly edit IS WHITE SIGNING OFF-


	7. escape

marcus pov

before I went to the docks I went to the lowest floor and placed all the TNT that I had found and rigged it to explode when I was out of redstone range(200 blocks for our purposes).then I took off as fast as I could.

when I got to the docks every body else was there so I told them the said she knew how to pilot a set sail not five minutes after we discussed the soon as we were out of range I heard the tnt go off and we watched the floating base were home free but here was the hard part where will we go now.

**short chapter for now sorry but im tired so THIS IS WHITE SIGNING OFF-stealth phoenix pm me and we'll talk about your oc**


	8. new home

marcus pov

every time I look at the documents I feel a little colder I wasn't even understanding it all but still I have to admit those squids were brilliant.I heard rose shouting land ho like this was one of those old pirate films.

timeskip

we had docked on a port made out of wood blocks that we found in the cargo immadiatly assigned jobs rose and snow were given the job of hunting after all I knew rose could hunt I met her once when she was **lost** weird how things turn out sometimes max got the job of finding a cave that we could find ores in as for me all I had to do was use the 10 wooden axes to build a base.

what I ended up with was a small 9x9 room 5blocks high and when everybody got back we took rations 5stacks of cobblestone and a few raw ores from max 2stacks of raw meat and 21 pieces of leather from snow and rose also enough wool to make beds for all four of us to sleep talking for a little I finally fell asleep.

**good night my fair people rosie im expectin a review from you and your oc p.s. did you see the advertising .I will be asking for no more oc submissions they are closed THIS IS WHITE SIGNING OFF-**


	9. strange dreams and big golems

**Marcus' dream.**

I awoke in a strange sky was dark as time though I was staring at a white was about my walked over to me, and put his hand on my forehead.I felt a shock pulse through my body."I have prepared you for the coming battle my blood brother."before I could ask what he meant the enderdragon swooped down on me and killed me.

**morning.**

I woke up with a start, my entire body cold.I went over to the waterfall mirror we made and looked at enderscales had spread an inch further along my scared me a little.I went over to the chests we had to make for now.I pulled out my scythe and strapped it to my I got some pork coocked it, ate it, and left the house.

**outside.**

what I saw shocked me to say the group was facing off against a trio of big were each taking one on while witches were casting strength spells on the golems.I saw the golem snow was facing was having a hard time catching one attacking max was taking a beating to say the for rose...

**rose pov**

I was almost at my breaking point I would have to unleash my most secret golem sent its fist right at me I would'nt have enough time to block it.I was screwed.

**Marcus pov**

I didd'nt know what I was doing but I I did even I was suprised.I was standing facing rose I'd heard a few ribs crack."Rose I don't remember giving you permission to you?"I asked she could do was shake her head no at this point.I finished it in one blow.a black energy formed around my scythe and I cut every block that it had in it into ten different then I passed out.

**SO THATS IT FOR THIS BIG GOLEM UNDERSTANDING CHECK OUT THE MO'CREATURES MOD ON YOUTUBE THIS IS WHITE SIGNING OFF PLEASE LEAVE A LIKE AND A REVIEW.~**


	10. another dream

**sorry for not updating recently guys my phone was a little screwed. and anyone who knows why the hell words get deleted from sentences please tell me. on with the chapter. **

**Marcus pov. **

I woke up in the end again, this time on one of those obsidian pillars, facing that same white enderhuman. "why do I keep coming here?" I asked him. he was wearing an outfit similar to mine. a light green shirt, gray shorts, blue nikes, and a scarf that made his neck look like a chess board. "ouch I thought you'd be happy to see me." he replied in a fake hurt tone. "Dammit answer the question!" I demanded. "Fine you want the truth I'll give it to you. the reason you keep coming back is because you're linked to this place, and just for kicks I'm gonna tell you that I was the one you traded DNA with. how do you like them apples?" he responded/asked. damn, not only do I not like apples, but that ass gave me more questions to find answers to. "Alright I have one last question." I said. "fire away." he just made my day. "is Ian storms okay?" This was the most important thing I needed right now. "...he's alive that's all I can say on the matter. your rides here." I looked at the enderdragon ramming towards me. f*** my life.

**max pov**

I think we're in the clear, for now. Rose thinks that the reason Marcus is hurt is her fault. in reality that moron jumped in on his own accord. just as long as he doesn't get himself killed I'll be alright. then again Snow said it was just a few cracked ribs she gave him a potion of regeneration, so until the lazy guy wakes up we have some time on our hands. _time for some training_. I set up a few practice dummies. (two to three block high cobblestone pillars with fence post for arms.) I had taken some time beforehand to construct a war-hammer out of iron. I saw rose walking around towards the woods. "hey rose you want to practice with me?" I asked her so she would have something to distract her mind. "no thanks I'm a little busy at the moment, but maybe later." she responded as politely as possible.

**rose pov**

I was walking around while thinking of a way to repay Marcus. then it came to me, I could ask my brother to train him how to fight better. or at least teach him how to use that scythe of his. sure he could teleport if he missed, but what would happen if he found someone or something that could beat or counter that ability, he would be screwed. _all I have to do is find a way to get to the nether, then I could have him fight herobrine. all I need is a portal. wait a minute that snow girl had a potion of regeneration, how did she get that? she knows where a portal is at. now all I have to do is find a way to get her to tell me where it's at. rose you're a genius_

**alright guys. what the hell is roses brother doing in the nether? who is that white enderman? why am I asking you these questions? find out next time on whiteflash. btw I will never own minecraft that is jebs job.**


End file.
